S2EP11 The Stuff of Nightmares
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor and Sasha find themselves in a horror world, where werewolves exist, witches and living trees and an old enemy is waiting for them... Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


**The Stuff of Nightmares**

"When you were a child what were you afraid of? Those creatures, the ones people dressed as on Halloween the stories? The creatures you found on Scooby Doo? Witches, demons, zombies, electric men? You knew they were stories" said the woman "well let me tell you something! There is a world! A truly terrifying world! And those creatures are all real!"

The TARDIS landed. It was in a dark forest. The doctor and Sasha stepped out.  
>"Ooh!" shuddered Sasha "creepy! That's horrible!"<br>She looked forward at the creepy dark forest with dark green grass and rotten toad stools. It was like a dead fairy forest. She looked up at the moonlight shining on the forest making it all the more creepier. There were stars in the sky; she was looking up into infinity. Sasha was creeped out.  
>"This is scary" said Sasha "I am really frightened"<br>The doctor looked around at the forest.  
>"I don't know what this place is" said the doctor looking up "But I'm sure I'll find out"<br>Sasha nodded and looked around  
>"Is there anybody here?" said Sasha<br>"I don't know" said the doctor "bit of a scary place to live"  
>Sasha then saw something, a candle light, somebody was walking around with a candle. Sasha watched<br>"Hello?" she shouted breathing heavily "Do you know where this is? Do you live here?"  
>The man in the black suit walked forward. He had no head! Sasha was shocked. He was a headless walking man...<br>Sasha screamed  
>"Please!" said the man "Do not be alarmed!"<br>he was posh  
>"I don't wish to harm you" he said<br>Sasha gulped and nodded  
>"What is this place?" said the doctor<br>"Ooh!" said the man if he had a face he would have been smiling "You don't know! I died a long time ago! Then I ended up here!"  
>The man thought back...<p>

"My name was Michael Dylittle" he said "I was a business man"  
>He thought back to the days, he was a strong business man with a wife and a child, he had gelled black hair. He was a mean man though, he bullied his wife and child and one night, one very stormy night he let them down during a car journey smashed into a tree and killed himself and his family in the process. He never saw them again or forgave himself...<p>

Sasha was shocked at that story  
>"Then how did we get here?" said Sasha "We're not dead!"<br>"I have no idea" said the doctor "I took a wrong turn but we were at a dimensional part in space, a very dark part of space... the darkest"  
>Sasha gulped. She was scared, it wasn't even cold in this place, it was a bit breezy but it was warm...<br>"Is there some sort of authority here?" said Sasha  
>"Well no" said Michael "This is just a place, nobody rules it but if you want some good answers then go to Daisy Lyle, she will tell you what you need to know!"<br>"Okay" said the doctor 

The doctor and Sasha stumbled through the dead forest; all that could be heard was creaking and the sound of a wolf in the distance.  
>Sasha gulped<br>"This is disgusting" said Sasha "This is so typically Scooby Doo!"  
>"Yep" said the doctor<br>He looked around and then saw a tree smile at him with its yellow cat like eyes and a huge grin. Its mouth was black and shaped like a half moon  
>"Greetings" said the large rotten crooked old tree "Did you enjoy your death? You have turned out rather lively"<br>"Did you used to be a human?" said Sasha  
>"Yes" said the tree with its jolly posh voice "My name was Catriona McLennan"<p>

Catriona was a sweet woman. She had long brown hair that was wavy. She had no confidence as her husband bullied her. He was a strong man. He could really pack a punch. But one night when he pushed her too far she took a hot pan and beat him with it. He died. She lived with that for years and one day it got too much and The Terrence Bridge was her final destination...

The doctor was shocked at the story like Sasha was with Michael's. The doctor and Sasha continued  
>"Have you worked anything out yet?" said Sasha<br>"Yes" said the doctor "I think I have it"  
>Then they were interrupted by a familiar face... it was a ghost...<br>"Eric!" gasped Sasha  
>It was Eric from Planet 100, he was a snooty man and refused to trust anybody in the group of people who he was stranded with. Sasha finally got him to trust and he sacrificed his life to save everyone.<br>"Why are you here?" gasped Sasha  
>"because" said Eric "I am, it's like asking why were you born on Planet 100? There is no answer!"<br>Sasha looked at him  
>He was now a glowing blue pale floating man<br>"And I've made a friend" said Eric "Her name is Ra!"  
>Sasha gasped<br>Ra came, she was a werewolf... a hairy woman... you could make out her facial features but she was vicious now... she was drooling  
>"FEED!" she screamed<br>"RUN!" shouted the doctor  
>The doctor and Sasha ran as Ra leapt after them drooling and foaming at the mouth. She was screaming a vicious attack scream. Sasha was scared<br>"SPLIT UP!" shouted the doctor running into another direction  
>"NO!" cried Sasha still running and breathing "DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T!"<br>She fell over into the dirt... flat in her face. Her face was covered in dirt. She was breathing heavily...  
>She heard Ra growl quieter... then heard her go away. She looked up and stood up. She saw somebody, a Goth curled up in a ball behind a tree... she couldn't see his face... <p>

The doctor was still on the run from Ra. She had found him. He ran as fast as he could through the dark misty forest... Ra was going madly after him. The doctor just looked back at her as she raced through the forest as he ran. The doctor then found himself coming towards a wooden shack. But there were more werewolves... about another 4 of them. Some of them male some female, their human features still identifiable. The doctor came up to the candle lit wooden shack. It looked like a voodoo house. The doctor backed up to the door as the werewolves got closer. The doctor tried to sonic the door open  
>"Darn!" shouted the doctor "wood!"<br>Then the door was opened  
>"Quick get in!"<p>

Sasha slowly walked towards the Goth  
>"Hello" she said quietly "You okay?"<br>"Hello Sasha!" it said in a deep demented voice  
>"How do you know my name?" said Sasha shocked<br>"Oh you would be very surprised!" he said still in his demented voice 

The doctor was in the wooden shack. The interior was candle lit and the in scents smelt strong. The doctor was sat on a wooden chair with his legs crossed leaning back. He watched as the woman who owned the shack walked around examining her many mysterious items. This woman was a witch. She had a pointy nose and green skin. Her hair was frizzy and black.  
>"So dear" she said in her old croaky high pitched voice "how may I be of service?"<br>"If your name is Daisy Lyle then you could say you are of service" said the doctor relaxed in his chair  
>"That's me" said the witch "I'm Daisy Lyle! I know everything about this place!"<br>She looked through more of her stuff  
>"Good" said the doctor "Perhaps you could tell me what this place is"<br>"You don't know deary?" said Daisy she sounded a bit confused that the doctor didn't know "Have you just died?"  
>"Umm" said the doctor "you could say that" <p>

"How did you die?" said Sasha slowly to the Goth  
>"I was shot" said the Goth "by a cold murderer!"<br>Sasha looked at him with sorrow  
>"How could somebody do that?" she said nearly with a tear in her eye "take somebody's life?"<br>"I know" said the Goth sounding a bit higher and dead "Who would do such a thing? It was very painful! And they didn't care after they did it! They just strutted away! Not caring! Thinking they were right! They wanted me to suffer! And they sure did that!"  
>Sasha gulped<p>

"This place" said Daisy "Is a place where your dead soul goes, some people go to the Albreta Dimension"  
>"Heaven?" said the doctor<br>"That's the Earth name for it" said Daisy "some go to the void which the Earth would call Hell!"  
>"And this place?" said the doctor<br>"This is the place in between" said Daisy "Usually people who committed suicide or bad people"  
>"Oh" said the doctor nodding "Then how did the TARDIS get in here?"<br>"Oh we have some faults with the dimension system" said Daisy "we had Barack Obama in here the other night"  
>The doctor nodded<br>"But the real mystery of this place!" said Daisy "Is that if you touch somebody in this world it shows you what you really look like!"  
>"What do you mean?" said the doctor<br>"Well your friend has a perception filter on her" said Daisy "somebody has disguised her to be something she isn't! And that man is here! The man who made her terrible!"  
>The doctor knew what she meant by that<br>He dashed out of the wooden shack  
>"SASHA!" he called<p>

"Show me your face" said Sasha to the Goth  
>"Do you really want me to do that?" said the Goth<br>the Goth stood up. Sasha waited anxiously for him...  
>The doctor strode through the forests as fast as he could screaming Sashas name<br>The Goth turned around and Sasha's face dropped, her eyes turned red with tear, Goosebumps appeared on her skin, her eyes widened farther than they had ever been before and her mouth also widened all because that face was Nik Ood, Sasha's ex-husband who was working with The Belle the whole time to create Maxine, he never loved Sasha, he saw her as The Belle but unknown to Sasha, The Belle had put a perception filter on her too...  
>"SASHA!" screamed the doctor running towards them as Nik placed his hand on Sasha's cheek, Sasha screamed as he did this. She stopped.<br>The doctor ran towards her. Sasha turned to face the doctor, her face was now covered in the purest white foundation, her lips painted dark purple, and her eyes covered with black make up. This was what she really was, a Goth. The doctor gasped. Sasha looked at the doctor, tears streamed down her face, her black make up was streaming down her cheeks.  
>"This is what I really am!" gasped Sasha "why did the Belle do this to me? She disguised me my whole life!"<br>"Because" said the doctor "If she didn't then you wouldn't fight, you wouldn't have the energy to do this..."  
>Sasha looked down<br>"Then why aren't I acting like a Goth?" said Sasha sniffing  
>"Because you are so used to your quirky personality" said the doctor...<br>Suddenly the wind blew... something else was coming, a huge tree appeared in the forest. The doctor and Sasha watched as out of a small door in the trunk The Belle came out followed by a troop of Baronici  
>"You see" smiled The Belle "Nothing is ever lost completely"<br>She strutted over to Nik  
>"Come on baby" she said "we have a war to win and a planet to rule! And also the whole of time!"<br>The doctor watched in amazement... Sasha gasped. The Belle and Nik marched into The Belle's TARDIS which was the tree...  
>The doctor and Sasha just watched... now it was time for battle... <p>


End file.
